The Demon Queen
by Goddess Calamity
Summary: Kyoko was asked to create a character capable of standing up to Cain Heel. This is what emerged.


**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**.**

Kyoko frowned at President Takarada, not quite sure what he meant by 'Guardian'. Cain Heel seemed perfectly capable of guarding himself just fine. "President? I don't understand…"

Lory smiled knowingly while Ren frowned at him, wondering what he was up to. "You will be responsible for protecting Cain from himself, as well as others. You must create a character who can withstand his presence, one who understands Cain Heel in his entirety." Lory paused to look at Ren, "this will be a great challenge for you both, and I know you can do it, Mogami-san. I have faith in you."

With those words the President dismissed them both, declaring that he wanted to see the results of their work tomorrow. Kyoko was very deep in thought, how was she to create a character who could keep a man as scary as Cain-san in place?! She chewed gently on her bottom lip, such a thing was impossible. Cain Heel was the epitome of violence; his very persona reeked of bloodlust. What normal human could withstand such an aura? She glanced at Ren furtively, taking in his appearance. She had always known that beneath that gentle smile, buried under his gentlemanly exterior was a darkness that she feared above all else. She had only seen his true face a handful of times but it never failed to make her heart stop. She respected him above anyone else, but she also feared what he was capable of.

Cain Heel was just another piece of Tsuruga Ren; it was the man after you had stripped away the golden smile and the respectful demeanor. Cain Heel was the Demon King, free from his bonds and in complete control.

"Mogami-san?" Ren said gently, shaking her from her reverie. "Are you okay?"

Kyoko shot him a small, wavering smile; "I'm not quite sure what to do Sempai…" her eyes became distant and Ren leaned towards her with worry, "how do I create someone capable of withstanding the Demon King?"

Demon King? That gave Ren an idea… "I will help you Mogami-san, let's go to my place where we can work on her okay?"

Kyoko smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Tsuruga-sempai!" He was counting on her to do this right. It was a challenge given to her by the President to prove her acting prowess. She could not fail!

The drive was a silent one, both deep in thought over their plans on forming Kyoko's character. Ren was pretty sure his idea would work, he knew her personality better than most and he knew if he presented her with _this_… she wouldn't be able to resist.

Kyoko on the other hand, was panicking. How do you create someone who can withstand a bloodthirsty aura, a penchant for violence, and a very short fuse?! Such a thing was impossible in her mind. The fear she held for Cain Heel was not abated by the knowledge that he was truly Tsuruga Ren; if anything it was intensified by that knowledge because she knew being near him would mean being near the Demon King.

Ren glanced at her thoughtful face now and then, concern written all over his face. He did not want her to be near him as Cain Heel because that man was dangerous. That man… was far to close to himself- to what Kuon Hizuri had become. He also did not want to see the look of horror on her face as he did at Shibuya Station; he had very nearly dropped the persona in front of everyone when he'd seen just how badly he'd scared her. It took every ounce of his will power and professionalism to walk away from her, leaving her there on the ground shivering in terror.

He had wanted to confront the President and demand to know what he was up to but he was never given the chance, and he was sure he would never be given the chance… certainly not until the plan was already revealed. He resisted the urge to scowl, knowing Kyoko was worried enough without being clued into his own anger.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

**.**

Kyoko fell to the floor again, shivering in fear. A cold sweat had broken out all over her body and she was pretty sure she could not feel her legs… again.

She had just been re introduced to Cain Heel, attempting to create a mindset where she could be near him without surrendering to terror. She had lasted twenty eight seconds.

Immediately Cain Heel was replaced with Ren Tsuruga, who kneeled down beside her with a hand on her shoulder, asking if she were okay. "Yes, Tsuruga- san. I'm sorry I failed."

He smiled with understanding, "It's okay, I know this is tougher than both Mio and Natsu. Take your time."

Kyoko snapped her fingers, "Ah! Natsu! Tsuruga- san can we try again?"

Ren cocked his head with curiosity, but conceded without complaint. Standing up he offered Kyoko a helping hand, however the girl who got to her feet was _not _Kyoko.

She smiled seductively, "Thank you, Tsuruga. Now introduce me to Cain please." She stepped back, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side, confident and sexy smile dancing on her lips.

Ren was more than happy to oblige, already knowing the outcome of this scene. Without preamble he surrendered to the darkness, embracing the primal and violent side of himself and amplifying it to create Cain Heel.

Natsu's smile faded slightly as she was confronted with the predator. She stood up straighter, her back ramrod straight with caution and the will to run. Cain took a step toward her, sneering in contempt at the pathetic person in front of him. She was nothing to him, prey to be hunted and broken.

Even Natsu's cruelty paled in comparison to this person, regardless of how much she enjoyed torturing others… the extent of her meanness ended there. The one in front of her wasn't 'mean'; he wasn't a bully at all. His cruelty went beyond that, for him it wasn't cruelty at all, but the way of life. He was a predator, powerful and confidant in his skill. She was his prey, and of this she held no doubt. Natsu took a step back, sweat dripping down her back. She could feel it, that natural instinctive reaction. Like a gazelle sensing a nearby lion, her heart sped up, adrenaline flooded her veins and that inevitable urge to run or fight took over every thought she held. There was no doubt which she would choose.

Natsu left, and Kyoko collapsed again.

"I thought for sure…" She whispered.

"The one you need is not Mio, or Natsu. She is something else entirely, a creature beyond them." Ren said gently.

"But who is she?! Where is she?! Why can't I find her?!" Kyoko cried. What manner of person could stand that thing's presence?!

Ren smiled, "I think I know who she is."

Kyoko looked up at Ren like she was a person lost in the dessert, and he the only source of water. "You do? But how…?"

"What was it you called him before? As we were leaving LME?"

Kyoko froze, her face very slowly morphing from that of one looking upon their savior, to one who could very well be looking at their doom. "The… Demon King…" She said in a monotone.

Ren smiled reassuringly, "That's right, a Demon _King_… what does every king need Mogami-san?"

She stared at him, not quite believing what was being said. Could it truly be that simple? "A Queen…?"

Ren smiled brightly and nodded, "Mhm. That's right."

Kyoko continued to stare at him as her thoughts kicked it into high gear. Could it be…? Finally the role she had been waiting for? It was a bit unorthodox, and certainly not quite what she had had in mind. This queen would not where elegant dresses or loads of sparkling jewelry. This queen would be a cruel and commanding queen, one who carried herself with the utmost confidence and demanded respect from those she was around, even if she had to take it in a harsh way.

Ren stood up and stepped back. He could feel it building, the one who would stand by Cain and he smiled with anticipation as Kyoko's face slowly changed. She stood up, still lost in the world of her own thoughts.

Merciless, unforgiving, cruel, confident. A person to be respected and feared. She was forming in her mind, the one who could stand up to Cain Heel. Kyoko Mogami slowly faded from her body; in her place was a true queen.

Cain smiled at the end result, pleased at the cruel and languid smile on her face as she looked at him, one knee cocked and hands on her hips. Some of her mannerisms reflected Natsu, some reflected Mio, but this one was grander than any, colder than both. She was the embodiment of grace and cruelty. Ren had gone, unable to withstand the commanding presence of the Demon Queen before him.

He looked over her body, noting the brightly colored skirt and shirt, and snorted in disgust. This was not what she was meant to wear. He walked off, looking for the closet filled with women's cloths he knew Ren kept for several reasons, mostly the off chance that Mogami would stay the night and need a change of cloths. He threw it open and grabbed the black leather pants and blood red skin tight tank top and tossed them roughly at her.

She caught them just in time to stop them flying into her face, "Watch it Cain…" She said with a cold tone before walking off to change.

When she re-emerged he smirked, liking the end result. "We're going."

She glared at him, not budging an inch. "Going where?"

He smiled, slow and cruel. "I want to pay a meddlesome President a visit." He took a drag off the cigarette in his hand.

She walked past him without a word.

Outside in the car park she made to walk towards the car however Cain grabbed, "What do you think you're doing?"

She sneered, throwing his hand away from her, "What?"

"This way" he turned without further explanation, walking in the opposite direction of the vehicle she had thought they would use; she glared at his back then smiled cruelly.

Quick as thought she grabbed the back of his neck, her fingernails digging into his flesh. "I will be shown respect from you, Cain. You are not above me.

Cain's only response was a cool glance as he pulled out a set of keys. The Queen looked away from her partner, looking at the thing in front of them.

It was a big black motorcycle, sleek and shiny. Cain wasted no time throwing a leg over, leaning back casually with one hand on a handle, the other on his hip. He stared at her through his hair, lidded eyes waiting patiently for her to join him. She cocked her head, taking in that scene with a sexy smile on her face before getting on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing as she put her mouth near his ear. "You look good on this thing…" she whispered.

Without a word Cain gunned it, speeding down the road heedless of speed limits and other cars. He could feel the vixen behind him, her mouth still close to his ear and her body close to his. He smiled; this one wasn't harsh or cruel at all. It was one of confidence in the fact that the Queen at his back was the sexiest of them all, and they both knew it.

They raced towards the massive LME building, a black streak in the twilight, attracting stares from everyone they passed.


End file.
